1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to a system and method for spraying a dispensable mixture, and more specifically, to a system and method for using a sprayer including a reservoir having a solvent therein.
2. Description of the Background of the Invention
Household cleaning typically involves a consumer dispensing a substance to accomplish a specific household task. For instance, a consumer may wish to purchase a furniture cleaner, a bathroom cleaner, an air freshener, and/or other types of cleaners that are designed for use in a specific area of the home. In almost all cases, cleaning supplies and other dispensable substances (e.g., insecticides, air fresheners, etc.) are sold in individual bottles and/or packages and are designed to be dispensed therefrom until the container is empty. After purchasing the dispensable substance, a consumer stores each of the containers and dispenses the substances as needed. When the bottle is empty, the consumer disposes of the bottle and sprayer and purchases a new container having the desired dispensable substance therein. It is not uncommon for a consumer to have many bottles and containers of dispensable substances in a single household.
The use of numerous cleaning supplies and dispensable substances is convenient to the consumer because each of the dispensable substances serves a specific purpose (e.g., deodorizing, air freshening, cleaning, etc.). However, one drawback to the use of several dispensable substances is that each one is sold in a separate package. The use of individual packages may be undesirable due to space constraints in both retail locations and in the home of the consumer. In particular, dispensable substances occupy significant shelf space in a retail location, which may cause the retail location to be larger, not carry as much stock, and/or be overcrowded with product. Similarly, dispensable substances occupy a significant portion of storage space in a consumer's home, which may be particularly problematic in small condominiums in urban areas. An additional drawback associated with the use of dispensable substances is the impact on the environment due to product packaging. In particular, the bottle of each of the dispensable substances must be disposed of after the dispensable substance has been used up.
Some attempts have been made to overcome the aforementioned drawbacks associated with dispensable substances through the use of concentrated dispensable substances. In particular, typical concentrated dispensable substances are sold as a packet that must be mixed with water in a bottle prior to use to form a dispensing system. In these systems, the consumer is usually required to mix an entire batch of the product because the packet is designed to be used with a specific quantity of water. Further, the consumer must utilize one empty bottle for each substance that is to be mixed. After the user mixes the concentrate to form the dispensable substance, the substance may be utilized in a manner consistent with that of the dispensable substances discussed previously herein.
However, the use of concentrated dispensable substances still has numerous drawbacks. For example, consumers are still required to mix the concentrate with water in a separate container and store and/or dispose of the resulting mixture. This process is time consuming, unreliable, and still requires a significant amount of storage space. In particular, the consumer is required to use one spray bottle for each dispensable substance because concentrate products typically require the consumer to create an entire batch, even if the consumer does not need a large quantity of the substance. In instances where a smaller batch may be generated, a consumer still may expend additional time and effort by having to correctly guess the specific amount of substance needed and thereafter prepare additional substance if too little was mixed in the first preparation. Alternatively, the consumer may want to avoid having to mix additional substance by initially mixing extra, which may result in the consumer having to dispose of and/or store the extra amount.
Therefore, there is a need for a system and method that overcomes the aforementioned drawbacks. In particular, there is a need for a system and method that minimizes the amount of storage and/or shelf space required for the dispensable substance. There is a further need for a system and method that is environmentally friendly by reducing waste that must be recycled after the material is consumed and/or minimizes the amount of wasted dispensable material. Still further, there is a need for a system that automatically mixes the exact amount of concentrated substance with a solvent at the time of use without any effort on the part of the consumer. Finally, a need exists for a spray system that can provide a weighted, balanced geometry to assist the consumer in use of the sprayer system, e.g., in connection with cleaning a home.
The present disclosure overcomes some of the aforementioned drawbacks by providing a system and method that includes a trigger mechanism positioned between a solvent reservoir and a bottle filled with concentrated material. The system and method disclosed herein minimizes shelf space required on a retail shelf and reduces the amount of storage space required when not being used by a consumer. Further, the system and method minimizes the environmental impact by reducing the amount of packaging and waste materials that the consumer disposes of when the materials are finished.